


Movie night

by Robocornstars



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Written for fyrestrike on Tumblr





	Movie night

you sat comfortably in megaton's lap, his hand running gently through your hair. He finally had you to himself with no meddling autobot to try and steal you away, you were his. “Good morning (Y/N)!” Megatron scowled and let out a low growl as he watched you perked up at the sound of Optimus greeting you. “What are you doing here autobot?”

 

“I’m not allowed to greet my friend? Optimus smirked as he strolled towards Megatron. “(Y/N) I had Bumblebee and Sari grab us some movies for our movie night later, you are still coming right?”

 

“Of course Optimus, wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

 

“Movie night?” Megatron raised his brow in confusion as he looked to you for an explanation. “Optimus and I planned to binge some old movies tonight! Did you want to come?” Optimus looked shocked and almost offended that you invited Megatron to your movie night. Megatron thought for a moment before smirking, this was his chance to win you over from Optimus. “I’d be delighted to join you.” 

 

“Wonderful! We’re meeting at this old abandoned drive in theater tonight around nine o’clock.” Optimus looked to you shyly “(Y/N), do you need a ride home so you can get ready?” 

 

“Why don’t I give her a ride instead, she can avoid traffic and get home faster if we fly.”

 

“What traffic? The roads have been practically empty all day!”

 

“Well maybe she’d like a more scenic view. After all, you can see much more from the skies.” 

 

“Guys I can just take the bus, it’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“Why would you take the bus when I can drive you home in even less time.”

 

“Your public transportation vehicles are disgusting, you would be much better off allowing to fly you to your home.” 

 

“Guys it’s fine, Megs can you help me down?” Megatron reluctantly scooped you off of his lap and set you on the floor watching as you gathered your things you had left scattered at his feet. You waved you goodbyes and headed to the nearest bus stop, which was about three miles away. “Maybe I should have excepted the ride offer.” By the time you got to your house you only had a few hours before you were supposed to meet up for movie night. You quickly changed your clothes and packed some snacks and blankets into a bag. You called Optimus to let him know you were ready to be picked up. About twenty minutes later he showed up and you climbed into his passenger seat. “You look lovely, I mean your outfit looks lovely. Not that you don’t look nice, of course you look nice! I just mean I like your outfit!” You let out a soft laugh at how flustered the prime had become “thank you Optimus.”

 

The rest of the drive was had become an awkward silence, Optimus being to embarrassed to try and continue conversation. When the two of you had arrived Megatron was already there trying to find a comfortable position on the ground. You grabbed your stuff and slid out of the passenger seat and begun setting up your blanket in front of the screen. “I’m going to go set up the projector and see if I can get this movie started, I’ll be right back.” Optimus waited till you were out of earshot before shooting a spiteful look. “This was just supposed to be me and (Y/N).”

 

“If you thought I was going to let you have a chance to win over (Y/N) you are even dumber than you look.” Optimus frowned and the two sat in silence as the waited for you to come back. You say down just as the opening scene for little shop horrors played. For the most part you watched the movie in silence, one of the bots would ask the occasional question or stop to make fun of the other. “What were the two of you arguing about earlier?”

 

They stared at you for a bit before Megatron finally spoke up. “We were arguing over you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Optimus and I were trying to whether I should have come or not.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you come? I love spending time with the two of you.”

 

“Because movie night is our thing! It’s the one time I get to spend time with you without Megatron trying to hog your attention!”

 

“He wanted me to leave so he couldn’t and gain your affection without me in the way because he knows if I were here I would easily win.”

 

“Gain my affection? What the hell are you guys talking about?”

 

“We like you, like a lot, but Megatron keeps trying to keep you for himself!”

 

“I do not!”

 

“Yes you do!”

 

“You two are aware you sound like toddlers fighting over a toy right? Besides I like you guys too so shut up and watch the damn movie! You’re missing the good parts!” The two looked at you in shock then at each other, they were going to have to share you and neither liked that idea but it seemed they would have to compromise for the time being.


End file.
